1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical plug, especially to an electrical plug in which prongs can be received therein.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional electrical plugs have two or three prongs and can be applied to sockets having two or three receptacles respectively. The electrical plug with two prongs can be applied to a socket having two or three receptacles, whereas the electrical plug with three prongs can only be applied to a socket having three receptacles. When a socket with three receptacles is not available, the ground prong of the plug with three prongs is often removed so as to be applied to the socket with two receptacles.
To solve the problem, a conventional electrical plug is provided with a ground prong capable of being folded and received in the plug, whereby the electrical plug with three prongs is easily applied to the socket of two receptacles. The removal of the ground prong, however, may cause electricity leakage and result in security problem.